


you never have to be alone

by minis0de



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Music, One Shot, Short One Shot, music themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de
Summary: Beomgyu and Hueningkai sit next to each other during lunch. Feelings ensure.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156460
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	you never have to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> not to be dramatic but [love story 2021 version](https://open.spotify.com/track/3CeCwYWvdfXbZLXFhBrbnf?si=MDGWni7-SjWJu_wHlud34w) saved me

The melody ringing in his ears was so familiar that he quit wondering where it came from and began transporting it into words. It was an intrinsic dance between the paper and his faithful pen, thoughts promptly transforming into words. 

Beomgyu was used to this, it brought him comfort beyond explanation. Verbalizing words were often hard for someone whose mind was always occupied but writing them into songs and harmonies was warm. 

The only other thing that compared to the warmth he felt during those times, those lunches in the cafeteria where he put down the words into tunes, was the boy who sat in front of him, often the only two in the small table by the back corner.

He's always been attached to routines and this one was no exception. The boy was tall, way taller than him by the way his knees constantly touched the table and he had to apologize for disturbing their time. That was frequently the only exchange of words they would have, aside from the occasional shy smiles.

For months it was the two of us, the space that separated them getting smaller and smaller. A round table usually meant you get to sit in front of each other, but for some reason, the following week Beomgyu sat a little closer. The boy beamed. Then he sat a little closer himself. 

It was a dance that he had every week, no longer just him and his words and his music, but also this cute boy, with his sharp but delicate features. 

"What's your name?" He asked on a whim, one day while he was fleeing. Two steps were the number he was able to give before turning around and letting curiosity take over him. The boy had been playing on his phone, his eyes instantly turning to Beomgyu's. 

"Kai." He answered quietly, more smiles traded. 

_ Kai.  _

If the next song he wrote was about a boy with chocolate-colored hair and a gentle smile, could you judge him?

Coated jackets became the norm after a while, the cold entrancing with his bones as he took the bus every morning to school. The routine resumed, each passing day bringing more questions in his head. 

"Which class are you in?" 

"B." The boy smiled. 

The song about warm smiles only came a few weeks later. He was making hot chocolate on his counter, waiting for the milk to heat up as he tapped on the surface. The beat of his heart followed with the way his fingers moved.

"Your tie is undone." 

A laugh. "I forgot to tie it after PE. Thank you…?"

"Beomgyu." 

Snow started to fall during the week. This one didn't have lyrics but the tune in his head intertwined flawlessly with the sound of the laugh that didn't leave his brain. 

_ " _ Why do you sit next to me?" 

A shoulder shrug. "You seemed lonely."

"I'm not lonely, I just like being alone."

" _ Oh. _ " The boy locked his phone. "So you want me to leave?"

"No!" He rushed to answer. The tint in his cheeks could’ve been easily blamed on the cold weather if he didn't feel them heat him a few seconds ago. "I like the company."

"We can be alone together," Kai answered, taking a small bite of his packed sandwich. Like a spell, he felt entranced by the sight and the words, not being able to detach his looks from the way the boy’s cheeks puffed as he munched. "What?"

"W-What?"

"You're staring."

More warmth. Bashful smiles before he goes back to his lunch, mumbling an apology, feeling his brain free for the first time in a long time. 

The next time he stepped into school, he brought something alongside him he hasn't carried in a while, an old friend. The guitar barely heavied in his back anymore, so many days spent perched on his shoulder carried a sense of intimacy. 

"Didn't know we had another person sitting on our table today." 

_ Our table.  _ "Who are you talking about?" 

Kai pointed at the guitar. "Care to introduce your new friend?"

Beomgyu couldn't help but laugh. "This is an old friend of mine, they just decided to come with me today."

"You play?" A nod. That was an understatement, he felt. Although playing was correct, what he had with his guitar felt more like a companionship that the two had agreed upon, no words exchanged. Sort of what had been created between him and the boy that sat by his lunch table every day. "Me too. Although these days I'm more skilled with the piano."

"I never saw you in the music club."

"I never say you." A smirk from the other, the banter they have established comfortably in the air. 

"I'm not one for crowds if that wasn't clear." Beomgyu answers. 

"Me neither."

And easily lunches in the cafeteria became time spent in the music room, during the break where no one dared to visit. First, it was a display of skills, Beomgyu teaching Kai the basis of the guitar the other had forgotten, quickly easing into it after. Kai showcasing his piano skills, a failed attempt of training the skill to the black-haired boy. 

But soon after, the air stirred. Not only outside, where the snow started to melt and was replaced by cold, but sunny days, but inside their dynamics shifted. Once they stopped being restricted to the cafeteria, there was a palpable change, another level of solace established in between them. Suddenly he didn't only see Kai for two hours during lunch, it was quick  _ hellos  _ in the corridors, texts exchanged, an occasional walk home when the weather provided the chance. 

"You have to use your feet too, otherwise it won't work." Kai bothered him, trying to teach him how to play drums for the past week. "Just focus."

Beomgyu feels his glasses fall on his nose but makes no effort to adjust them. "I don't think I am qualified for this instrument."

"That's okay, we can try some other time." Kai smiled, adjusting Beomgyu's glasses. Their proximity scared him oftentimes, so he pulled away quickly. 

The next time they got close, Beomgyu didn't pull away. The music room was crowded with new instruments and they walked around exploring them. He found himself tripping in a box, two hands securing him before he could hit the ground. They were so close, breaths mingling as words failed them at the moment. 

For the first time, he didn't pull away. 

Quite the contrary, he leaped forward, connecting his lips with the other boy. Kai kissed with the urge of an inexperienced kisser but there was something so sweet about the way he did, a sort of lingering that wouldn't be there with anyone else. 

For the first time, the melodies playing in his brain stopped, the remaining thoughts dispersed. He showed Kai the songs ultimately, long after the first kiss - and the many that followed after that one. He blushed over the idea of having to open up to that part of his life, so many hidden beats written inspired by an adorable guy that kept him company. 

But Kai didn't appear to mind. If the kisses were any indication of so… 

**Author's Note:**

> ask me q& on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minis0de_)


End file.
